Whose Date Is It Anyway
by EntrancedCat
Summary: An AU of Lane Miserables and my first try at a scriptfic.


**WHOSE DATE IS IT ANYWAY**

 **AN: An AU of** _ **Lane Miserables.**_ **Many thanks to Zetor for the beta read and the encouragement for my first try at a scriptfic. Anything not to your liking is entirely the fault of the author.**

(doorbell at Schloss Morgendorffer)

Jake - Who could that be?

(Jake answers the door)

Jake - Quinn, your date is here! (opens door, sees Monique) Wow, I really _don't_ know my kids!

Monique – Hey…

(Quinn comes rushing out the door. Quinn is in a light powder blue summer dress falling just below the knees and sandals)

Quinn – Hi! You're right on time, that's what I love about you. So, where are you taking me tonight?

Monique – (flustered but giving a slight smile) Hi, yourself.

Helen - Quinn, where are you going?

Quinn – (barely glancing back) Oh, you know us teens, the mall, the celery and carrot stick stand. Study at the library for that big geography test.

(Jake closes the door while he and Helen give each other a 'we have to talk' look with Jake looking apprehensive about it.)

Monique – Hey Red. What's your moniker? Can I just call you 'Red' all night?

You're pretty impulsive even for a carrot top.

Quinn – Quinn, Quinn Morgendorffer. (Hooks arms with Monique and guides her back to her car. Only lets go to permit Monique to open the door for her)

Monique – Cool name!

Quinn - But…I might like 'Red' just fine. From you.

(Daria watches from Quinn's bedroom window as Monique and Quinn drive away)

Jane - (Jane did not see Quinn abscond with Monique. She only saw Monique walk to the front door of Schloss Morgendorffer) Don't worry. You're twice the woman she is.

Daria – Monique or Quinn? Either of them is about one-point-one-five times my size.

Jane – What? (She goes to the window but misses the action)

Daria - (very quietly) Dammit. Now I owe Quinn one. Maybe? Still...thanks sis.

(Trent watches from a downstairs front window as Monique and Quinn drive away)

Trent – Hmm, was it time to break up again? (Pauses) Or is it chick lit night at the bookstore? (Shudders) Hey, wonder what Janey and Daria are up to.

(Cut to Monique parking in front of establishment. A large neon sign garishly spells out 'Lawndale Community Club Hangout' but it looks like a nightclub more than a spot for the retired to play cards. She exits and opens door for Quinn)

Monique – Don't worry, Red, this is eighteen-plus but they know me here.

Quinn – I know. This is where I tested that ID, I mean, where I first saw you, on stage singing with your band. You, um, have some real stage presence, Monique. What I could see through dark glasses and under my baseball cap.

Monique – (smiles) Thanks, Red, I was taught by the best and you're the coolest girl in high school to notice.

(Quinn gives Monique her hand as she gets out of the car. They enter the club holding hands. The dj is playing dance music Quinn likes. She starts swaying with the beat then stops and looks embarrassed.)

Monique - Hey! Don't stop. You were just getting me going.

(Monique dances looking at Quinn but not touching. Quinn looks around slowly and then at Monique. She smiles and begins dancing too)

Monique - Speaking of all ages. How old are you? I'm not going to end up burned and in cuffs for holding your hand, am I? 'Honest officer, had I known…'

Quinn - (taking Monique's hand and dancing closer) No, I know these things. I mean, you're okay, Monique. Just don't tell anyone I'm holding hands and dancing before the fifth date.

Monique - Who am I gonna tell? Still, might be nice to have some blackmail material to hold over you.

Quinn - I've fallen in with an evil crowd. Let's see...Daria and Jane probably saw us leave. Then there's Trent. They don't count. Hm, I wouldn't want Sandi to know, Tiffany, uhm, Stacy's probably cool but she'd freak out.

Monique - Your friends? High-school chicks? Believe me, I had my fill of high school and the denizens thereof.

Monique - (hugging and dancing closer) Present company excepted, Red.

(Scenes show Monique and Quinn dancing various styles. A final dance scene shows a slow one with Quinn resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder. Then to a scene of them drinking in a booth, Quinn's drink looking mimosa like. They talk and laugh. A clock indicates it's shortly after ten.)

Monique - (Drains her drink and stands. She takes Quinn's hand who also stands.) Time to take you home, Red, before you turn into a pumpkin or your 'rents want to smash me like one.

Quinn - (Pouts but does look pleased as Monique walks her out to the car) Oh, I'm expert at sneaking in after curfew.

Monique - (smirking) We could hang out at my place but I have a feeling you wouldn't like my style.

Quinn - I'd love to see your place! I'm practicing to be an interior decorator. It'd be fun to fill your interior with fashionable accessories. (Quinn blushes instantly as Monique laughs)

Monique - Your face is the work of art I'd like to see at home, Red. But perhaps another time.

(Cut to Monique's car stopping in front of the Morgendorffer's. Monique opens Quinn's door and walks her to the door. Front door outside light is on but no one is seen in the front windows. They stand a moment just out of the light from the door.)

Monique - Okay, spill Quinn. How old are you, Red?

Quinn - (biting her lip) Fifteen. And a half. Or so.

(Monique steps closer. Quinn closes her eyes and tilts up her head. Monique almost brushes Quinn's parted lips with hers then pulls away. Jake and Helen's appear as silhouettes in the window)

Monique - Fifteen will get me twenty, Red. Look me up in a couple years, after we both do some growing. Goodnight, Quinn.

(Monique heads toward her car but pauses and looks back at Quinn on the doorstep who never took her eyes off Monique)

Quinn - We'll always have Lawndale Community Club Hangout.

Helen - (standing with Jake as Quinn opens the door) Quinn, we need to talk.


End file.
